newdirectionswonderyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon Cole
Brandon Cole Brandon is portrayed by Renz.gleek. First appearance is in Meet the Wonder Years. Biography Brandon is an active member of the New Directions. When Brandon was a kid, he thought he was gay because his family treated him like a girl though he knew that he was a boy. His family taught him to sing girl songs and high/very strong/jaw-dropping belting songs to sing like a girl. But then when he started his 6th grade in school, he met Amelia, a very beautiful girl he fell in love with since 7th grade. So, he did everything to have her. He made it in the Science team and he works out everyday to make himself sexy and to have abs. Brandon was also a smart kid. When he was younger, he wanted to read books, and other stuffs especially encyclopedias and "The Reader's Digest". Season One In Meet the Wonder Years, In the Spanish class, Brandon was sitting in front of Dom Hughes and beside of his girlfriend Amelia. They had a new classmate, Lana Menaz (who had a relationship with her currrent girlfriend). He started to smell something fishy around the two so when the Spanish Class is over, he asks Dom what's happening with Amelia even though the are not friends but Dom refuses to answer. The Audition for the glee club starts. many of his classmates auditioned. Meanwhile, Lana and Amelia are talking in the locker room when Lana asked Amelia if she's going to watch Brandon. On the other hand, Brandon introduced himself and started to sing Set Fire to the Rain. After the song, both Santana and Mr. Shue stood up and said that it was excellent and also saying that he made it to the glee club. Then, Brandon runs off to find Amelia. In Starkissed , In Lima Bean, Brandon went with Amelia. They spotted Dom and head towards him. Brandon nods at Dom. Brandon, with Amelia looked at Lana's direction to look why Dom was laughing and thay saw Lana but they turned theit attension to Dom, who shrugs. He met Kayla is just new at Lima. Brandon, with choirmates gathered in the choir room the next day for the glee club's practice. The class was finished and Brandon heads to find Amelia to ask her why she didn't do what he had asked he.He watches as Dom, Kayla and Lana pass him. Brandon asked Lana If she saw Amelia but she said that she has no idea. Brandon felt a hand on his shoulder and she saw Ameia when he turns and they kissed quickly. The other day, Brandon walked in with Amelia and two other people. When it was Amelia's turn to audition, he looked wierdly at Lana and Amelia. After the auditions, Brandon just looks at Amelia before walking without her but Amelia runs off after him. Personality Hunky Nerd, a guy that could hit high notes... a sweet and quiet boy, who simply is trying to get by like everyone else. However, Brandon can also be a surprisingly defensive individual when either provoked or when around people who he finds himself comfortable with. It seems that due to his female voice has, at times, let that define him as a person, feeling that it makes him an outsider. Looks wears glasses. Song Solos Set Fire To The Rain by Adele (Meet the Wonder Years) My Immortal by Evanescence (Stronger) A Nightmare On My Street by Will Smith (Trick Or Treat) Adore by ''Paramore ''(Pressure) Solos in Duets Without You / With or Without You by David Guetta / U2 (Moving On ) Paper Gangsta by Lady Gaga (Breaking Even) Devotion by Hurts (All For You) Solos in a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:The New Directions Category:Male Character